


Beginning

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works in a law firm dedicated to putting the villains of the world away. And nearly every week a delivery boy for the flower shop next door, Claudia's, delivers flowers to someone in the office. And Derek may or may not have a crush on him. Now if only he could make a move and actually start something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this post: [x](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/106475168554/captain-snark-fic-where-derek-works-in-an)  
> This is also the first fic in my 30 Days of Writing Challenge.

Derek was supposed to be working, not staring, but he didn’t really care. He couldn’t take his eyes of the man, despite not even knowing the man’s name. He came in nearly every week to deliver flowers to somebody in the office and he was always grinning at anyone he came across. Derek had never even talked to him, him and the people directly under him were in the small, open floor plan to the right of the reception desk for the floor while everyone else was to the left. Typically Derek liked it, being able to talk to his colleagues about their cases without worrying about people over-hearing or butting in, but whenever the guy came in to deliver flowers he hated it because he didn’t get to see that smile directed at him and he never got even a chance to talk to them. He wanted to see what that smile looked like focused on him. He wanted to know what color his eyes were. He wanted to watch those hands move in speech for him. He wanted to talk to him. But he never would.

“Are you really just going to sit there and stare at him?” Erica asked, looking over at Derek.

Derek hid his startle well and growled. “Shut up.”

“No!” Erica exclaimed. “You’ve been moping over that man for months now and you haven’t done a single thing about it!”

“She’s right.” Isaac smirked, looking over as well. “You should do something.”

Derek was beginning to regret his choice to move his main desk out in the open plan of the floor so he could interact with his people more.

“See?” Erica asked. “Even Boyd agrees with me.”

Derek looked at Boyd, who just held up his hands in surrender.

“Don’t bring me in on this I have to go home with her.”

Derek groaned and Erica just grinned in victory.

“You need to do something.” She told Derek.

“I need to get ready for the head’s meeting in an hour.” Derek countered, getting to his feet. “You need to finish the reports for tomorrow.”

Erica stuck her tongue out at him before spinning away.

Derek took one more glance at the flower guy and sighed before heading to his office to get the folders he needed to look over before the meeting.

*

When Derek went home that night, he turned right outside the building instead of his usual left and stopped in front of the flower shop only two doors down. He looked up at the sign and sighed. _Claudia’s_. He didn’t even know who Claudia was but he smiled at the name. Because this was where the flowers came from. This was the store that the beautiful deliver boy came from. It was dark inside, but it always was when Derek drove by after work. He stood there for a long moment, just staring inside.

“He’ll open again tomorrow.” A voice said.

Derek jumped a little and spun to the voice. There was a shortish Hispanic boy with big dimples smiling at him.

“You know him?”

“Oh yea.” Dimples grinned. “And he opens at seven tomorrow morning if you need flowers.”

Derek nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Derek and Dimples stood there awkwardly for a moment in silence before Derek nodded again. “I’m gonna got then.”

“I’ll tell Stiles you stopped by.” Dimples promised.

“Okay.” Derek said, nodding quickly before hurrying away. “Stiles?” He whispered to himself after he ducked into his companies parking ramp. Could that weird yet strangly good name be the name of his crush? No. It couldn’t be. He liked the delivery boy, not the owner, as he was sure this Stiles was.

*

The next day Derek looked up at the sound of the elevator, hoping to every deity in existence that it wasn’t Laura. And his heart soared. Because it wasn’t. It was someone so much better. It was the delivery boy with another bouquet of flowers. Derek watched him go up to the receptionist with a familiar grin. He and Allison seemed to have gotten to know each other quite well with all of his deliveries but today instead of pointing Stiles to the left, she pointed towards the right. Towards Derek’s group’s area.

Stiles bounced happily and waved to her before bounding over. “Is there a Miss Erica Reyes here?” He asked.

Erica grinned and stuck her hand up. “Right here gorgeous.”

“Am I wearing a mirror today?” Stiles asked, glancing down at himself. “Because the most gorgeous person here is totally you.”

Erica laughed, accepting the flowers he offered her. She looked at Boyd. “You?”

Boyd shrugged with a small blush.

“Aw Vernon you’re adorable.” Erica gushed, getting up to go over and kiss her fiancé. She ended up in his lap.

“I really hope that’s legal here.” Stiles grinned, glancing at Derek.

“It’s not.” Derek assured him after a second after staring. “But they know they can get away with it.”

Stiles laughed and Derek’s heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful when he laughed, Derek had already known that, but the sound was even more joyful than he could’ve imagined.

“Well so long as the boss isn’t here to see, everything’s fair game, right?” Stiles asked, glancing at the dark office their desk were outside of. Derek hadn’t even bothered opening it up yet today, not needing anything inside yet.

“Nah the boss just knows he’d never survive without us.” Isaac called over with a smirk. “Right boss-man?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t know Lahey, you don’t seem to be anything useful today.”

“Shit you’re the boss!” Stiles exclaimed with a flail. “I didn’t know I swear!”

Everyone laughed at him.

“It’s fine.” Derek smiled. “Most people don’t realize it at first.”

“Why are you out here man? You’ve got a sick looking office.”

Derek shrugged but before he could say anything, Erica answered for him.

“He hates being cooped up in there so he convinced his sister to let him move into the Den to get more work down.”

“The Den?” Stiles asked.

“Yup.” Erica grinned. “Welcome to the Wolf’s Den.”

“Holy shit you guys are the Wolves!” Stiles exclaimed. “My dad like worships you guys for putting the Argents away!”

Derek stiffened at the name and saw all the glances the others threw at him but he didn’t react, which was definitely progress from two years ago. But Stiles wasn’t blind to the glances and he definitely wasn’t blind to the way Derek’s posture had stiffened.

“Fuck you’re Derek Hale.” Stiles gasped. “Oh shit I’m an idiot I’m gonna go before I say anything more horrible not like there’d probably be much fuck I didn’t mean to assume that and I totally don’t mean to insinuate that there is something more horrible or that there’s not something worse fuck I need to leave.” Stiles rambled out all in one breath before turning and running for the elevator, only waving at Allison on his way out.

Once we was gone, Derek turned to glare at Erica, who just grinned back at him.

“You weren’t going to make a move, so I did.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I’m just trying to help!”

“Well stop!” Derek shouted at her. “I don’t need help!” He got up and stormed into his actual office, slamming the door behind him. Then he collapsed against the door, the anger gone. “Fuck.” He swore with a sigh.

*

After that, it seemed like Stiles was everywhere. He was still making deliveries to the office floor, and once again they were always going to the left, but now Stiles would always skip over and chat with Erica or Isaac for a few minutes before leaving again. Derek moved back into his office when it started happening too much for him to deal with. Sometimes Stiles just showed up with flowers for Allison and then he’d sit out in the Den for nearly half an hour, talking and laughing with the others before he’d dart off again. Derek felt like he was going mad. And then Erica had to go and throw a fucking office party, and of course Derek had to be there because Laura had ordered him to interact with workers outside his little pack of people he worked with constantly and actually liked to show the other people on his floor that he wasn’t the weird anti-social criminal lawyer everyone thought him to be. And of course, Erica decided to invite everyone’s favorite flower delivery boy.

By the time Stiles got there, Derek had already had a couple of drinks forced into him by Erica and he was feeling relaxed enough that he didn’t immediately run for cover when the elevator dinged and Stiles stepped out. Allison, the receptionist, and the dimples guy from outside the flower shop were with him and they were all laughing and smiling. They seemed to know each other well.

“Hey Derek!” Allison called with a wave when she saw him looking their way. She tugged the two boys over to him and hugged him.

“This is my husband, Scott.” Allison introduced with a smile.

Derek smiled and shook Scott’s hand. “We’ve met. Although I didn’t catch your name that time.”

Scott grinned. “Allison speaks highly of you. And your work. But mostly you.”

Derek nodded. He’d been the one to give Allison a chance in their company two years before after the successful case against the Argents blew up their business. He’d watched her sit completely steel-eyed in the courtroom, glaring at her family members, for the entire trial. And when Laura had asked his opinion of her and of her joining them, he’d said yes. Normally she was in the Den with them but recently she’d been filling in for their usual receptionist who had quit after winning the lottery and they hadn’t found a replacement yet.

“It’s been a pleasure having her around.” He told Scott, being completely truthful. Allison’s glare had gotten more than one spontaneous confession on the stand, making all of their jobs a lot easier.

“And this is Stiles.” Allison grinned, blushing a little at Derek’s praise as she waved to the flower delivery boy who was still standing next to her.

“We’ve met.” Derek grinned.

“I’m still sorry about that.” Stiles blushed.

“You’re forgiven.” Derek told him. “Besides, it’s always nice to flowers brightening up our offices.”

Stiles blushed a little more, muttered something about a drink, and hurried off.

“He’ll warm up once he’s had some drinks.” Scott promised. “He always does.”

Derek nodded. Maybe he’d even get a chance to talk to Stiles tonight.

*

Turns out, Scott was right and Derek got his wish.

*

An hour later Stiles had a few drinks in him and was grinning at everyone. Everyone was telling him about how much he loved their flowers and he just kept waving off the praise. It was nothing. Nothing at all. Soon enough he found himself sitting on a leather couch beside Derek.

“Hey Derek.”

“Hey Stiles.” Derek smiled at him.

“You know what’s funny?” Stiles asked.

“What?”

“Everyone loves flowers. Everyone.”

“And?”

“That’s it.” Stiles told him. “Isn’t that amazing? Everyone likes to get flowers from someone. Everyone likes to be told they’re appreciated.”

Derek nodded. “I suppose so. I never thought about it.”

“When you spend your days making bouquets and delivering them to see people’s smiles, you notice it.” Stiles told him.

Derek was surprised. “You make the bouquets too?”

Stiles nodded. “You didn’t know that?”

“No I thought Claudia made them.”

Stiles laughed, although it wasn’t as boisterous as usual. “Claudia was my mom.” He told Derek. “She died when I was in high school. She loved flowers, always had them growing in this big garden in our backyard. She could make everything grow and I grew up learning how. It was great.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek whispered.

Stiles shrugged. “I got into this business because of her. That’s why the shop’s named after her. And why the lily’s my logo, they were her favorites.”

Derek smiled. “I think she’d be proud of you.”

“I hope so.” Stiles sighed. “I damn hope so.”

“So you run the store yourself then?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “Scott helps out, and Allison when she can, but they’ve got their jobs and I’ve got mine. And I love it so it isn’t really work.”

“I know how that is.” Derek grinned.

Stiles grinned back. “You wanna hear something else really funny?”

“What?”

“I’m a florist.”

Derek laughed. “I already knew that dumbass.”

“Let me finish!” Stiles laughed. He leaned in close and whispered to Derek, as if it was a secret. “I’m a florist who has never gotten flowers from someone before.”

“Really?” Derek asked, shocked.

Stiles nodded, leaning away with a sigh. “Not really funny though. More sad than anything else.”

“I don’t think it’s sad.”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t really care much anymore. There’s not many people who would date me anyways so…”

“Why not?”

“What?”

“Why wouldn’t someone date you?”

Stiles laughed. “Maybe you don’t know me that well but I’m obnoxious, weird, annoying, I always smell like flowers, and I talk way too much. No one wants to date me.”

Derek didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t give away his crush. And thankfully he was saved from trying to figure something out by the arrival of Erica, who dragged Stiles away, declaring that it was time for her to see how well her gorgeous florist could dance.

The answer, as Derek soon saw, was very, very, _very_ , well.

*

 _I don’t know what to say_.

As soon as Derek sent the text, he sort of regretted it. But there was no turning back now and he needed to do this.

Erica didn’t even bother texting back though, just called him instead. He answered with a sigh.

“You don’t know what to say when?” She demanded in lieu of a greeting.

Derek sighed. Well now he has to tell her his plans. And she’s going to laugh at him. A lot. But then hopefully she’d help him. Hopefully.

“I’m going to ask Stiles out.” He declared, bracing himself.

There was silence on the other end for a moment and Derek almost hoped the line had gone dead before a loud, high-pitched squeal came through the speaker.

“I KNEW IT!”

*

Stiles looked up with a smile when he heard the bell over his door ding and he smiled even wider when he saw Derek awkwardly standing there.

“Haven’t seen you in here yet.” Stiles grinned.

Derek smiled awkwardly. “And the others have been?”

“Many times.” Stiles told her. “They like to talk.”

“That they do.” Derek agreed. He squinted. “You’re sparkling.”

Stiles looked down with a groan. He was covered in glitter.

“This is the last time I agree to put glittery ribbon around bridesmaids bouquets. The stuff is impossible to get off and it gets _everywhere_.”

Derek laughed. “At least its not in your hair.”

“Not yet.” Stiles sighed. “So what can I do for you?” Stiles asked wiping the glitter off his hands the best he could.

“I need some flowers.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled. “You’re in a flower shop Derek, that part is kind of obvious.”

Derek blushed.

“What kind and how many?”

“Lilies.” Derek answered immediately. “And a dozen maybe?”                     

Stiles nodded, moving to get the flowers. “For someone special?” He asked out of habit. He always asked because it was more comfortable to talk to the customer than to just work in silence.

“Yes.” Derek answered, he was smiling a little and his voice got real soft. “They’re very special.”

Stiles’s heart cracked a little at the voice. Derek sounded in so in love it was obvious whoever the flowers were for had all of Derek’s heart, whether or not they deserved it. And from the little Stiles had seen of Derek and the lot he’d heard from Derek’s friends, they probably didn’t deserve him. He didn’t ask anything else. He didn’t want to know how much better they were than him.

When he was done wrapping them, he handed them over with a smile.

“One dozen lilies.” He declared.

Derek smiled and took the flowers, handing him his credit card in return. “Thanks.”

“It’s kinda my job.” Stiles smiled, trying to keep his usual bantering up while he ran Derek’s card.

Derek just smiled and took his card back with the receipts.

“Have a good day.” Stiles smiled.

Derek nodded but still didn’t move, just looked at the flowers.

Stiles was confused, Derek seemed to be blushing a little. He opened his mouth to say something but before he got any words out Derek was thrusting the flowers back towards him. At first he was offended because he thought Derek thought there was something wrong with his flowers, which there wasn’t because Stiles was just as good as his mom in this respect, but then he figured it out. Derek was giving him flowers.

“Would you go on a date with me?” Derek asked, blushing bright.

Stiles grinned. “Yes!”

“Really?” Derek asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Of course!” Stiles exclaimed. “Do you know how many bouquets I’ve delivered to Allison in the last three months for free just because I wanted to see you again and talk to you?”

“Seriously?” Derek asked, astonished.

“Yes dumbass!” Stiles said.

Derek grinned. “So I suppose I owe you some more flowers then? Perhaps with glitter?”

“Don’t even think about it.” Stiles growled. “But you do owe me dinner.”

*

When Derek and Stiles got married two and half years later, it was with Scott, Isaac, and Boyd as groomsmen, Laura, Erica, and Allison as groomsmaids, and only a light bruise on Derek’s ribs from where Stiles hit him after he suggested wrapping the girls’ bouquets of lilies in glittery ribbon. But no matter what anyone says, neither of them cried when they saw all the girls set the bouquets down on the empty chair beside Stiles’s dad. A chair labeled Claudia. Because Derek and Stiles met because of her love for flowers and they weren’t getting married without her there to see it.

(They totally cried. Laura and Erica have pictures.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over on my [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
